Missing
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Based on the beautiful song Missing. Rogue sacrificed herself for another and now wonders if she was ever missed. One-shot! I mean it.


She lay on the bathroom floor, shivering slightly after being sick for the past three hours. She felt weak and drained. Mustering up enough strength she lifted her hand to wipe the sweat of her brow. Today was one of her worst days. Today was the day she had left. Three years ago a facility had opened to help those with the cure who were experiencing their powers returning. It sounded glamorous and wholesome but like everything in this world it was corrupt. Underneath the surface was a mutant scientist who saw the people as collections. An unfortunately for the x-men this scientist, or Hunter, had Scott Summers. They had tried taking down the laboratories but the hunter had his own private army and the x-men were still scattered and short of members.

But like all collectors, he could be bribed for a higher price. Rogue remembered that letter. Sent to her on the worst day possible. Bobby and Kitty were engaged and Logan didn't want her. Even though she had broken up with Bobby to be with him. So when she'd received the invitation to trade her life for Scott's she'd gladly accepted. They needed him, not her. She was human so the hunter couldn't experiment on her. Of course when she'd arrived she found he had a better use for her. She became one of the researchers and was required to test and look after any patients. She'd been here for three years now. She didn't look back.

"_Please forgive me, but I won't be home again_."- That's the note she'd left for him. She missed Logan more than anything. Once she went back, just stood on the balcony outside his window. It was when he was barely conscious he had breathed,

'Isn't something missing…'

She knew they'd forgotten about her. Or maybe they thought she was dead. Hunter had moved to a new laboratory when she arrived. So that no one could find them again. And no one would find her. No one would cry for her absence. They all forgot her long ago. Was she that unimportant and insignificant?

'Isn't someone missing me?' she whispered.

She sighed and stood up. She walked out the cubicle and put her lab coat back on. Checking her pale face in the mirror, she flattened her hair and stepped out the bathroom. She walked down the corridor fast, heels click-clacking against the tiled floor. She stopped as she arrived at the children's ward. She entered the room slowly. Most of the beds were empty accept one at the end of the bed, where a little girl sits. Rogue smiles and walks over to her perching on the end of her bed.

'Hey.' She whispered.

'Hello.'

'Are you okay?'

The girl nods slowly. She glanced at the chart. Name: Fern, Other names: Unknown. Twelve years old, brown hair, green eyes. Status: Cured.

'How long did you have your powers before…'

'A week.'

'Mm.'

'I heard that some kids don't go. Because their parents don't want them.'

'Your parents want you Fern. They'll be here in an hour. Okay?'

'Thanks Doc.'

Rogue smiled and winked. She ticked the chart and left. Her head hurt from all these sad faces and depression. Kids come and go. Some go home, others are taken to the lower levels. The other staff know she's like the patients but see it unfair that she is never an experiment. But Rogue knew better. She was a sacrifice. They had family's to go to. She was all alone. She could die here and no one would care.

'Isn't someone missing me?'

-xXx-

This was stupid and she knew it. But she had to know. She stood by the mansion gates leaning there. She had made sure to take a bath in the most stifling aromatic fragrances, so that she smelled like a bowl of pot-pourri and had her hair firmly tucked under a hat. She also wore a large trench coat. Her opportunity came as a car pulled up to the gate. Hidden in the shadows she waited. As the gates opened she slid in and dashed up to the mansion. Success. She entered the mansion slowly. She could hear murmurings from the rec room. She just needed to see, just take a glance. She hid by the wall, her back pressed against it firmly. She could see into the rec room but they couldn't see her. Storm and Logan sat together on a couch. Scott on a separate one. Jubilee sat on the floor between Piotr's legs and then there were some other's that Rogue didn't recognise and some she knew but not by name.

She sat there for an hour just listening to them talk. They spoke about things that she hadn't heard for awhile. The weather, films, field trips, TV. All she ever heard was file, experiment and cure. Her life was strictly medical. But they never spoke about her. She put her head in her heads, trying to control the tears.

'Isn't someone missing me?'

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder as she was dragged _through_ the wall. She was thrown on the floor. She kept her face down, and her body hunched.

'Who are you? What do you want?' shouted Storm.

SKNT

'You better start talking darlin'.'

She shook her head frantically.

'He's serious, you know.' Whispered Bobby.

She could feel them all tense and ready for battle. She was so dead. Slowly she removed her hat while standing up. Her auburn hair fell around her face. She looked right up into the shocked faces of her former family.

'Hey Logan.' She whispered.

None of them spoke, they all seemed frozen. Then the students moved out, leaving only her, Storm, Scott, Bobby, Kitty and Logan in the room. She needed to run. She turned her head to the door but an arm held her shoulder.

'You're real.' He whispered.

'Of course I'm real Logan. Why wouldn't I be?'

'It's just…you left. And then there was the explosion, and they found the dog-tags…'

'I…' her wrist began to burn, it was the tracking device he had inserted into her, ' I have to go.'

'Go! Go where?'

'Home.'

She pushed his hand off her shoulder and took a few steps back. The room swirl with a purple mist as a different hand was on her shoulder. She winced as she felt the familiar feeling of her head being squeezed. When she opened her eyes she found herself back at the lab. Hunter stood in front of her with Rye behind her.

'Thank you for bringing her home.'

Rogue turned to see the teleporter nod and walk out the room. She sighed and sat down at the desk. Hunter sat at the other side.

'You've been very reckless Rogue. You broke the one rule I gave you.'

'I needed to know if they remembered me.'

'They don't.'

'Of course they do. You should have seen there faces.'

'Okay, they remember you. But they don't miss you.'

He threw a file in front of her. She opened it. Wedding pictures.

'They moved on, Shadowcat became Mrs Katherine Drake. Scott, my dear Cyclops, is engaged to an enchanting lady named Miss Emma Frost. The dear professor lives abroad in England with the delightful Dr Moira Mctaggart and your precious Wolverine has spent a lot of time in the company of Miss Ororo Munroe, the beauty known as Storm.'

'You've been watching them.'

'You know how I love mutants. So you see, they remember you, but they've moved on.'

Her heart seemed to disappear. She threw the pictures of the various couples and shrieked. All the while Hunter had a smile on his face. Hating him she lunged forward at him. He snapped his fingers and she blew back into the wall. She stood up and brushed herself off.

'I hate you.'

'No you don't. We're your family Rogue. You just have to except that.'

She moved back into the seat and smoothed down her hair. She glared at him.

'They found the dog-tags. They think I'm dead. Thought.'

'I doubt they'll look for you. You were right about leaving those tags. You truly are brilliant. When you're concentrating on the right thing.'

'Hunter, I can't do this forever.'

'It's a everlasting contract babe.'

'What if you do die?'

He raised an eyebrow.

'Natural causes?'

'Duh!'

'Then you could carry on. I'm sure I'll have earned your trust by then.'

'I doubt that.' she retorted.

He chuckled and reached out a hand to stroke her wrist. She didn't pull back, just watched as his thumb moved over the scar where the tracking device sat.

'If you were gone, I'd miss you Rogue.'

-xXx-

She waved as the car was gone. Three weeks after the incident and Hunter was going on some business. He was taking most of his minions with him except her. She was to watch the staff and not leave under any circumstances. She didn't care and neither did the staff. They liked it when he was gone. It meant no more experiments. The children would come and go and never have to experience being poked and prodded. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and swept off to her office. So many files scattered her desk. She searched through trying to find the right case studies. After finding them see buried herself in work. It was about six hours later that there was knock on her door. One of the nurses poked their heads around her door.

'Doctor?'

'Yes.'

'There are some men here to see you.'

'Do they have an appointment?'

'I did ask but, they don't seem to take no for an answer.'

'Mm, send them in, if trouble starts I can handle them.'

'Okay.'

The nurse moved out. A few seconds later two men entered and closed the door. Rogue felt her heart constrict as she looked at Logan and Scott. She remembered to breathe and let out a long breath. She then signalled to the two chairs in front of her.

'Can I help you?' she asked coldly.

'You can explain exactly why you had us think you've been dead for the past three years.' growled Logan.

'I don't owe you anything.'

'We're not leaving until we get some answers.'

'Then stay, see if I care. Excuse me I have things to do.'

'Marie!'

'Hey! Calm down.'

Scott had to step in as she and Logan had both stood up and she was bent on murder.

'Look Rogue. We deserve to know.' sighed Scott.

'Fine! Sit down.'

Scott sat. Logan glared at her. She folded her arms and tapped her foot. He growled and sat heavily back into his chair.

'Well?'

'I'm going to explain a few things and then you're going to leave. Three years ago Hunter sent me a letter. It explained that he would be willing to trade Scott's life for mine. I accepted. I left never planning to come back. But we needed a guarantee that you wouldn't bother us. So we had to blow up the first labs and left behind my dog-tags. The ones you gave me Logan. Hunter let Scott go and told you that the reason was that he felt bad about my death. You believed him and moved on.' Logan tried to speak but she held her hand up and shook her head, 'I'm fine here. I have a job here. I'm alive.'

'Then why did you come back?'

'I didn't. I...I was just checking up on Scott. Are we done?'

'How did they find you, did you tell them you were at the mansion?'

'No, Scott. I'm not a idiot. Hunter didn't fake my death just to have me come and go.' she tapped her wrist, 'Tracking device, you remember?'

'Forge, the resident technowiz said that it suppressed powers.'

Rogue stared at Scott in confusion. Hunter had left that part out. She shrugged. She gathered her files and stood up. She flipped through until she found what she was looking for.

'Here, this is a list of mutants that have escaped who don't have tracking implants. You should find them before I do. Goodbye.'

'Marie...'

'I hope Storm makes you happy Logan. Rye...'

The teleporter stepped into the room and with a swirl of purple Logan and Scott vanished. Rogue walked out and headed up to her room. As she entered she found the teleporter sitting on her bed.

'Something wrong?'

'Rogue, these people, do they take in anyone?'

'Yeah, sure. But Rye you wouldn't leave. You love Hunter.'

'Love? He knows nothing about love. Not for me. Not for you, that's why he suppresses your power. I want freedom. I'm sick of using my powers for his dirty work.'

'Then you should go. But know that I'll miss you.'

'Oh sweety, you've got to get out of here! I don't care where you go. Just don't stay here. If I join these x-men, I plan to take down this place. I think I can get some other of Hunters men to join me. Leave tonight. That will give you enough time to get far enough. Find a hotel and lay low.'

'Tracking device?'

'Pull it out. Take some medical supplies. Cut carefully.'

'Okay, goodbye.'

Rye smiled and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke. Rogue stared at her wrist. She stood up and pulled out a jeans and a t-shirt. She showered and changed. She took out a small clutch purse and stuffed in her money, ID and passport. She then reached into her desk and took out her emergency first aid kit. She pulled out the blade and removed the device in her wrist. It burned as it came out and a strange wave of nauseous hit her. She bandaged the wound. The blood soaked the bandage in seconds. Like she cared. She'd bleed knowing that he didn't care. She grabbed her purse and walked out. She kept walking, faster and faster, finally leaving the isolated life that kept her feeling claustrophobic.

-xXx-

A month later. One whole month later and she found herself back here. Laughlin City. Life was a joke. Did she really expect to find another magical man here. A prince charming who would sweep her off her feet, take her somewhere safe and promise to protect. Then a few years later reject her when she gives him her everything. Then when she leaves, he forgets her and moves on. Then finds her only to forget her again. Hunter was dead. The x-men had taken care of him. And she felt sick. The only man who would ever miss her, was dead.

She spent most of her time on the road. She hated sleeping. She'd dream just to wake without Logan there. And her dreams were filled with Storm slowly kissing him and touching him. Did it help that she could now control her powers. No. Didn't even even help that she had so many psyche's in her head from the controlling process. Still she had company.

'Are there no other contestants?'

Rogue turned slowly to the cage. A big, stocky man stood looking around menacingly. His eyes caught hers and he licked his lips. She smiled evilly and finished her last three shots. She sauntered up to the cage and stared up at the man.

'You gonna give me a good time, sweetheart?'

'Sure.' she turned to the announcer, 'I'm in.'

'This is not game hun. He could really hurt you. Anything goes.'

'What, he scared?'

She leered at the man. He growled and she growled back.

'Let her in.' he spat.

The announcer shrugged and let her in the cage.

'You got a name?'

'Rogue.'

'Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the next contestant. The Rogue.'

There was some applause and a few random mutterings. The bell sounded and the man launched himself at her. She crouched down and slid under him. He rammed into the cage. She chuckled and swung a leg out. There was a satisfying crunch as her leg caught his shin. He doubled over in pain. She punched him s few times. He stood up, swayed and threw a punch at her. Her nose broke and blood poured down. She smiled and wiped it off with the back of her hand.

'Nice one sugar.'

She used the cage like a ladder and climbed up. She jumped on top of him and placed him in a leg lock.

'I know what you are freak.' he wheezed.

'Yeah, yeah. Who doesn't!'

She twisted her legs, rendering him unconscious. He fell with a thud. She released her lock. She took her money and walked back over to the bar. Her nose hurt and her muscles protested to her sudden workout.

'Vodka, straight.' she mumbled.

A second later the bartender slammed down the drink. She twirled the glass in her hand. Suddenly someone sat next to her. She frowned staring at her drink.

'Took you long enough. You enjoy the show?' she whispered.

'That was the worst few minutes of my life.'

'Ha, you don't like a woman beating a man.'

'I don't take pleasure in watching you risk your life, Marie.'

She turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

'You know what I asked myself everyday? I wondered if you missed me. That's why I went back I waited for someone to just say, isn't something missing. I cried every night repeating to myself, isn't someone missing me. And I wished it was you. But you've got Storm now. I understand that you thought I was dead and moved on. But why? Why didn't you give us a chance? Why does she get a chance? Is she more important? Am I that insignificant?'

'Marie, you don't understand. Storm's engaged to Kurt.'

'Then why did Hunter have pictures of you two hugging and holding hands.' she whispered darkly.

'I was comforting her. They'd been going through a rough patch. Marie I was still grieving for Jean that day. It was too soon. But I missed you everyday. I just found it easier not to talk about you. I missed you so much and blamed myself for your death. You mean everything to me. Marie, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

He reached out and pulled her towards him. She settled between his legs. His lips met hers and she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes.

'How long have you been following me?'

'You turned your powers on?'

'For a second, my nose really hurt.'

'Glad to help darlin'.I've been following you for two weeks. No more bar fights, random absorptions and cage fights. Please.'

'Ditto to you. Except for the absorbing thing since you can't...we going to the mansion?'

'Actually I was heading to a cabin up north. You want to...'

'Yes!'

'Well then let's go.'

-xXx-

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_[Chorus:]_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_[Chorus]_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something?_

**A/N: Please review! If my one-shots get reviews I'll update my other stories. Oh who am I kidding, I love ya'll so much I'll update my other stories anyway. Yeah and this is a one shot, no more!**


End file.
